


Hide And Seek

by countingonthecountess



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingonthecountess/pseuds/countingonthecountess
Summary: While playing a game with Faust, Asra and Julian are forced to take an unexpected turn, where they stumble upon a huge wardrobe belonging to none other than Count Lucio himself.





	Hide And Seek

For Julian, it was just a peaceful reading session in the Palace library.  No disturbances. Nothing between him and the enthralling volume he had discovered.  Until Faust showed up.

“Ah, Faust.  Fancy seeing you here.  What exactly-” Without warning, she wriggles her way up to his collar and into his shirt.  His attempts to gently pry her out only result in nips at his fingers. Seeing no alternative, he eventually decides to leave her be and get back to his book.

 

The echoing of footsteps is barely noticed by Julian as Asra enters the grand library.

“So this is where you've been for the past few hours.” Julian hums in response, not paying Asra any attention otherwise.  Asra sinks into his pillow nest and patiently waits for the book to be put down. Once Julian reaches the bottom of the page, he gently closes the book and sets it aside.  “Nice to see your face again, Ilya.”

“Likewise.  Perhaps it's not as appealing as what I was just reading, but… It's something.”

“Oh, stop it, you’re making me blush.” Asra's sarcastic remark in defence of his beautiful face sends them both into a fit of snorts and giggles.  Once they calm down, Asra rises from his pillow nest and walks to Julian, who looks up at him curiously. The magician places a hand at the back of the doctor's neck and draws him in slowly, their eyes not quite meeting.  Julian swallows hard, cheeks flushing due to their close proximity.

 

Before they can come together, Asra unexpectedly shoves his arm down Julian's shirt and feels the smooth creature curled up in there.  He seizes Faust and lifts her out, despite her squirms of protest. She lifts her head to stare inscrutably at him, Asra returning the gaze with an amused smirk.

“Found you.”

“Oh, uh.  You were looking for her?  If I knew, I would have brought her to you, but she wouldn't let me extract her from my-”

“It's fine, Ilya.  We were playing hide and seek.  And, I must admit, that's a good hiding place which I wouldn't mind using myself,” he shifts his attention to Faust yet again and gives her a tap on the nose, “But I found you, didn't I?” She does the best eye roll a snake can pull off, her head turning to face Julian.

“He can play!  With us!”

“That's a good idea, Faust.  Ilya, would you like to join our game?” A look of surprise momentarily crosses his  face, until his lips curl into a grin.

“I don't see why not.  Let's play.”

 

“Yay!” Faust gives him a tight squeeze around the waist in excitement, then let's go and settles on the desk.

“Why don't we let Faust do the seeking this round?”

“Sure… I might know a couple good hiding spots.” Julian winks at Asra, then turns in his heels to leave the library.  Faust tucks her head under one of her coils to cover her eyes as Asra runs out as well. “Asra… We may have a problem.” Julian stands frozen in the hallway as he stares at the two white figures stalking in their direction.  Mercedes and Melchior. They do  _ not  _ seem happy to see them.  Asra takes the tiniest of steps backwards, Julian following his lead.  The hounds stop and raise their hackles, a menacing growl forming in their throats.  Asra and Julian share a wide-eyed look of panic.

“Run?” Asra asks in a hushed tone.  Without another word, Julian nods, and the two of them take off in the opposite direction.  Not daring to look back, the dogs’ enraged howls let them know that they are hot in pursuit.

“Uhh Asra!  In there!” Julian nods towards a door on the left, which they run through and slam shut without hesitation.  Behind it is another door, which they also go through.

 

After taking a minute to catch their breaths, they look around to figure out where they ended up.  It's a circular room with mirrors covering half the wall, and sunlight streaming in from glass ceiling windows revealing an immense collection of fancy outfits all around the rest of the room.  Julian picks an item up and immediately recognises it. The black and white cape, the red jewel in the clasp, the fluffy… Thing…

“This is Lucio’s wardrobe.” He takes in the rest of the clothes and and spots some more familiar attire.

“Isn't Lucio’s wardrobe in his room?”

“Asra, do you really think the man only has one wardrobe?”

“...Good point.” Asra's attention is drawn by a plush leopard cape.  He runs a hand over the soft fur, before taking it in his hands and trying it on.  “So? What do you think?” He throws his arms out to show off his newly discovered cape.

“Ha!  That reminds me of your hideous rainbow tunic!  The one with the, uh… Cheetah print?”

“If it were hideous, I wouldn't wear it, now would I?”

“With a fashion sense like yours, of course you would.” Asra rolls his eyes, but fails to suppress an amused smile.

“You still didn't answer my question.  What do you think?” He turns to let Julian see the back of the cape.

“Hmm.  Not bad.  It does suit you, to a certain extent.”

“Well, that’s a better answer than I was expecting.” Asra crosses his arms as he turns again, and eyes the cape in Julian's hands.  “You should try that on.” Julian is taken aback by Asra's statement, accompanied by a mischievous grin.

“But, uh.  It's not… We shouldn't-”

“Aw, come on.  It's not like anyone would know.  It'll be fun!”

 

After figuring out how to get it to stay on his shoulder, Julian does decide to wear the cape.

“Oh, yes.  It's perfect.” Asra adjusts it slightly before stepping back to look at it properly.  Julian, on the other hand, isn't too keen on it. “This fluffy thing is tickling my everywhere.  Can I take it off now?”

“Fine.  But we've  _ got  _ to try something else.  This is a one-time opportunity!” He briefly scans the collection and spots something quite eye-catching.  “I'll bet you anything these are made of real gold.” Asra picks up a pair of golden boots to get a good look at them.  “They look like they'd fit you. Care to try them on?” Julian eyes the boots apprehensively. Honestly, he would not care to try them on, but since Asra wants him to do this so badly…  He removes his own boot garters and the boots soon follow. It doesn't take much effort to wear the gold ones, but standing up does give him a hassle. Their heel is rather weird. “I can't say it isn't your colour.  They look good on you.” Julian doesn't respond, still focusing on maintaining his balance. “Alright, judging by how you look ready to fall over, maybe you  _ should  _ take them off.  We don't want you getting hurt- I mean, well… Nevermind.  Just get them off.” Julian happily complies, getting back into his own boots as soon as possible.

 

“Oh my god.  Asra, look at this.” He lifts up a red outfit decorated by several gilded particularities, including a small golden lion’s head on the front.  At the back is an enormous red cape rimmed with pale fur.

“Didn't he have a painting commissioned in that?”

“Yes!  This is the one!” Julian holds it in front of Asra, comparing the sizes, “And it'd fit you perfectly.  Come onnnnn.” Asra chuckles and accepts the outfit. He finds that it does fit him very well.

“I.  Look.  Fabulous.” Asra turns in front of the mirrors to observe his new look from all angles  Despite the missing sleeve where Lucio's golden arm would be, it looks amazing on Asra.  Julian goes up to him and drags his fingers through Asra's cloudy locks, pushing them back.  

“You'd look so much better in that painting than Lucio does.”

“Then I'll have to have someone paint it.  Just not you. Unless I wanted the end result looking like a… Not me.”

“Now that's just… Right.  Er, no point in any comebacks.  I'd make you look like a sheep! Not that it's a bad thing, ah, you'd make a wonderful sheep-”

Julian stops short as he notices Asra distractedly moving towards an object covered by a velvet sheet.  Even before it's uncovered, two hornlike shapes are clearly visible. It's none other than the well-known goat mask that completes Lucio's Masquerade attire.  Asra briefly lifts it to his face, before catching his reflection in a mirror and lowering it instantly.

 

“It matches the outfit, but doesn't match me.  You try it, Ilya.” Julian takes the mask and gazes through its eyeholes for a moment.  When he tries it on and checks out his mirror image, he can't deny that the gilded red goat look suits him to a certain extent.  However, when he meets his reflection's eyes, something seems off. He removes the mask and steps closer to the mirror, his brow furrowing in uncertainty.  Whatever he thought was there is forgotten as he becomes aware of Asra's reflection behind his, leaning against the door, eyeing something very particular.

“Asra, this is a mirror.  I can see you looking at my ass.”  Asra’s face reddens significantly, and he forces his eyes up to meet Julian's.  “Anyway,” Julian continues as he places the mask back where they found it, “We  _ were  _ playing hide and seek, weren't we?  Whatever happened to that?”

“Hmm… Maybe we accidentally found the perfect hiding place.” The two grin triumphantly, realising that they might have won.  Faust would be  _ so  _ frustrated.

 

Their moment of victory is interrupted by the sound of a door opening.  First that, then the door behind Asra moving seconds later. Not only does Faust slither into the walk-in wardrobe, but Nadia herself follows.

“Found you!  Found you!” Faust chooses to wriggle all over Julian rather than Asra in her 'victory dance’.  Meanwhile, Nadia is frozen in the doorway, staring at Asra and trying to suppress her laughter.

“Well, you certainly wear it better than Lucio.” She isn't the slightest bit mad.  She's actually quite enjoying the sight.

“Well… Thanks?  And how did you find us?”

“Faust managed to communicate to me that she was searching for you.”

“Really?  How so?”

“There was… Much wiggling involved.”

“Ah.  Alright then.”

“Just leave everything as it was when you're done.  My husband won't have to know.”

With one last amused smile, Nadia turns and leaves us alone in the wardrobe.  Asra quickly changes back into his clothes and rearranged what he moved to be as it was.  

 

“Shall we play another round, Faust?  Ilya?”

“I think that's a no from Faust.  She looks knackered.” The lavender serpent yawns as she stretches across Julian's shoulders.

“...Come to think of it, I like Faust's idea better.  We could do with a nice nap. In my pillow nest. Together.  Sound good?” Julian nods, his smile stretching into a gleeful grin.

“That sounds wonderful, Asra.  Let's go.” Asra grabs Julian's hand and drags him out of the wardrobe, to the pillow nest in the library calling their names.


End file.
